A Valentine Wish
by TK2
Summary: Buffy and Angel spend Valentines Day together. Alternate reality. Buffy's POV


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of BTVS or Angel!!!!!!!!!**

**Feedback: I love getting it.  It's inspiring!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Authors Note: (AU) Buffy and Angel spend Valentine Day together!!!!**

**Couples: B/A all the way**

**Title: A Valentine Wish 1/1**

**Author: TK**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**            Today is a happy day, you know that?  Today is Valentines Day and my Angel is taking out somewhere special.  He is the sweetest guy in the whole world, and he loves me.  Oh, sorry!  Let me introduce myself before I go on.  **

**            Hi, I am Buffy Anne Summers, your typical twenty year old honey blonde, and the Angel I am talking about is my boyfriend of a year, Angel O'Connor.  He is tall, dark, and handsome and much much, more.  Just his smile can make my heart melt into a puddle of goop.  **

**            "Buffy, Angel is here," my sixteen year old sister, Dawn yelled running into my room, wearing her…no wait a minute! Those are my CK jeans.**

**            "Dawn, what did I tell you about borrowing my clothes without asking?" I demanded giving Dawn a glare she knew all to well.**

**            "I did ask and you were asleep," Dawn said defending herself. "Besides Angel is downstairs in black dress pants, a dark blue silk shirt, and a matching over coat, looking really hot.  If you don't get down there then I'm going to have to take him," stated Dawn with a smirk on her little tan face.**

**            "I thought you didn't like boys like that," I teased as I finish curling the last bit of my honey blond hair that fell down in waves all the way to the middle of my back.**

**            "Hello!  I'm sixteen now.  The whole 'I don't like boys' went out years ago.  I love boys," she insisted placing her hands on her hips sarcastically.  **

**A move I often do myself when someone acts like I'm still some little girl.  I guest I will just have to get use to the fact…my little sister is all grown up.**

**"Buffy, Angel is here," my mother yells up the stairs interrupting our sister chat.**

**"I'm coming," I replied turning to look into the mirror one more time at my refection.**

**            I was wearing a new dress that my best friends ****Willow** and Tara had helped me pick out earlier that week.  It was a simply red spaghetti strapped dress.  The length fell to my knees in a wave of silk.  The back was criss-cross and showed off my tan skin I had gotten after weeks of tanning.  The red of the dress set off my hair beautifully.  The little white clogs on my feet set off the toe nail polish on my toes. 'Get Your Man' is what the toe nail polish was called, and boy did I attendant to get my man tonight. ****

**            "Have a good night, Dawnie," I tell the little brunet I call my sister before walking out of my room and downstairs to my Prince Charming.**

*********************

**            "Wow," is the first word out of both mine and Angel's mouth when we see each other.  **

**            Dawn was right, Angel is definitely hotter then unusual, but then again he is not hot so…**

**            "You look amazing," Angel comments the minute I reach him as he swepts me up into his arms.**

**            I love being in his arms.  It makes the whole world bright, and everything else seems to fall away until there is nothing but him and me.  **

**            "Thank you, My Angel," I reply softly before pulling his head down to give him a sweet kiss.  It has to be quick because my mother and little sister are now standing in the same room.**

**            "You two have fun tonight," my mother says smiling at Angel and I.  **

**            She had her doubts when Angel and I first starting dating.  Angel had come from a tough neighborhood and my mother thought of his as a hood.  However, after getting to know the Angel I had gotten to know three years before we started dating, my mother came to like and accept him.  **

**            "Where are you going?" Dawn asked curiously.  **

**            "That's a surprise for your sister," says Angel before opening the door for me, and taking my hand into his.**

*****************

**            He is such a gentleman.  Always opening the door for me and telling me how much he loves me.  Is it any wonder why I love the guy so much?  **

**            "Angel, where are going?" I ask curiously as I look at the love of my life.**

**            "It's a surprise," he comments simply.  "You'll love it though," he promises taking my left hand into his right hand and held it.**

**            "I love being with you," I say scooting closer to him, and laying my head on his shoulder.**

**            "Tonight is going to be special," says Angel as he gives the top of my head a feather light kiss before turning his eyes back upon the road ahead.**

**            As Angel drove I closed my eyes, just relishing begin with the man I love.  Who loves me?**

****************

**            "Buffy, Sweetie, wake-up," Angel says sweetly ten minutes later as he stops his car.  "We're here," he explains as I open my green eyes to meet his warm and gentle chocolate brown eyes twinkling with love.**

**            "Where?" I ask as I sit up, and that's when I see it.  **

**            I haven't been here in ages.  It was my favorite place as a child, and it stuns me that Angel remembered something as important to me as this.  **

**            Wonder what I am talking about?  **

**            I am talking about 'Tony's' it is an old movie drive-in that my father use to take me too before he was killed in a car wreck when I was thirteen.  It usually ran old movies on the Saturday and Sunday, but this being Friday they didn't show any.**

**            "Angel, what are we doing here?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me.**

**            "Happy Valentine Day," he tells me, and then suddenly around me I hear music and the movie screen lights up with colors upon colors of lights arranged letters.**

**            Upon the screen it read: I love you, my love.  With my heart and my soul, I will always, always love you. **

**            Your Angel.**

**            "Angel, it's beautiful," I say happily.  "You are incredible, you know that?" I ask him before pulling him close to me.**

**            Our lips brush lightly at first, and then as the passion grew so did our kiss.  Angel pulled me into his lap, and ran his left hand through my hair as he moved from my mouth down to my neck in little love bites, that I loved.  My arms instantly wrap around his neck, and before to long I am kissing his lips again.  His tongue runs along my lips asking for interance.  Smile inside, I open my mouth and let his warm soft tongue in to play with mine.  I felt like I was going to melt right on the spot, but softly Angel pulled away.  I let out a little whine when he pulled back, but he just laughed at me, and kissed my nose.**

**            "I have more surprises for you," he tells me using one hand to open the car door of his 1999 black mustang. Then he stands up with me still in his arms.  **

**            "Angel, I can walk," I point out laughing as he carried me over to our destination.**

**            "I'm not letting you go," he insistent.  "Tonight you're mine," he says lightly as he puts me down on something soft.**

**            When I feel a cotton comforter beneath me I smile.  **

**            "So Mr. O'Connor what do you plan on doing with me tonight?" I ask him a smile adoring my face.  I can help but smile when I am with him. He makes everything seem so perfect. **

**I know I'm probably making you sick with all this lovely dovey stuff, but seriously if you had Angel you would be just as semimetal.**

**            "Well Miss Summers I have a big surpise for you later tonight, but as of right now I have this," he says pulling out a picnic basket from underneath the blanket.  "You see I have been slaving away all day in the kitchen making this marvelous meal for the two of us," he goes on.  **

**            "Oh, Angel," I say as I feel myself getting all teary. "You cook for me?" I ask surprise. Angel O'Connor is no chef.  Anytime he needed anything cook he usually came to me or his sister Winifred, or Fred to all of the gang.  It wasn't that his cooking was horrible, it was just he didn't like to cook.**

**            "I made it especially for you," response Angel as he opens the picnic basket and starts to place food upon the blanket. **

**            I can feel myself shining bright the whole time.  He made my favorite spaghetti and creamy alfredo sauce with little green peppers on it.  The desert is caramel éclairs that I am guessing Fred made.   To top it off he brought red wine.  Let me tell you by the time he had everything laid out, I was incredibly happy.**

**            "You made all this for me," I ask as he smiles warmly at me.  **

**            "No one else," he says truthfully dipping a fork into his plate of spaghetti and feed it to me. **

**            "This is good," I tell him feeding him one of the caramel éclairs.  "You are the greatest boyfriend in the whole world, you know that," I insisted as I lovingly feed him another bit. **

**            It goes on that way for the next hour.  The two of us sitting together, feeding the other, and occasionally kissing.  Soon all the food on the plates are gone, and the rest is forgotten as Angel pulls me into his lap, and kisses me knocking the breath right out of me.  When we break apart to breath, Angel reaches back into his pants pocket and pulls out a little black box.**

**            "Angel, what's that?" I ask as a excited feel shot through my entire body.  A part of me knew what I was hoping it would be.**

**            "Open it," he says gently laying the little black box in my hand.  **

**            "Okay," I reply softly as I slowly opened the lid.**

**            Inside laid a Princess cut diamond engagement ring made for me.  **

**            "Oh, Angel," I say as emotions of happiness and love flood through me.  "It's beautiful," I comment.**

**            "It better be, to be upon your figure," Angel comments smiling at me.  **

**            Carefully standing up Angel sets me down on the ground before getting on one knee in front of me.**

**            "Buffy Anne Summers, I have loved you since the first moment I say you outside of Psychology class our Senior year of high school.  I have never looked at another woman the same way again when I saw you.  In that moment I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with.  Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?" he ask looking up at me.**

**            "Angel O'Connor," I say in a happy, teary voice," I would be honored to become your wife, and to live my life with you forever."**

**            I cry even harder when Angel places the ring upon my figure.  Then he stands up and wraps me in his arms.  **

**            "I will love you forever," he vows running his hand throw my silky hair.**

**            "I will love you longer," I reply emotion still in my voice before I capture his lips with mine in a promise of many many happy years to come.**

**            Today is Valentine Day, but tonight on Valentine's night I got my Valentine wish, and he was going to be with me forever. **

**The**

**End**

**Have a Happy Valentines Day everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
